A New Era
by Yosamu
Summary: Everyone always thought the Veil was just a doorway to the Dead. As Harry steps through he finds a new world unlike any that has ever been seen.


Warning: This fanfiction is subjectable to late, sporadic, and rare updates.

I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything related to it.

* * *

><p>Harry looked back at the destruction burning in the distance. Hogwarts was burning; his friends lay out in front of the grounds, mangled and burned. Their bodies formed one word.<p>

Come.

And Harry knew, that if he didn't follow the whims of this copycat killer, more would die. Tears fell, the bodies used were none other than Ron and Hermione, and between them lay the bodies of their children. Harry knew his own children and wife lay amongst the rubble as well. He was all that was left of the light, and it was with a heavy heart he let the pull behind his naval take him to the Ministry of Magic.

The polished black stone that was the entry way to the Department of Mysteries had chips and cracks down the stones. Stray curses had obviously been the cause during the takeover of the ministry.

Harry looked around sadly, the place had once been beautiful, but in the wake of this new evil all beauty had been destroyed.

He stepped through the splintered remains of the door that led into the Department of Mysteries, and looked around the prophecy hall. Every orb lay shattered on the ground and whispered voices flew through the room. Shaking his head at the destruction Harry picked his way through the wreckage and down a hall he knew intimately.

In the center of the room he eyed the Veil. The doorway in which Sirius had fallen through, and although so many believed it to be a doorway to the dimension of the dead, Harry knew it to be otherwise.

A quiet whispered incantation made the fabric of the Veil flutter and Harry took a deep breath. He counted to two and whispered a sad, sorry goodbye to the world. He knew passage back in time simply wasn't possible, not back far enough to save his family anyways, and so he did the next best thing.

Stepping through the fluttering Veil, Harry passed into another dimension.

* * *

><p>"There's been a breach! Something has happened!" One unnamed ministry worker screamed. His job was to monitor the Veil, and when some strange looking man stepped through he sounded the alarm.<p>

Aurors leaped into action and took positions blocking the exits from the Room of the Veil. "Put your hands up and relinquish your wand!" One Auror shouted.

The strange dark-haired man just looked at him with wide, terrified eyes.

The worker who had watched him emerge from the veil smirked, this strange person had good reason to be terrified. Having the head of the Aurors point his wand at you was good reason to be frightened.

"I said relinquish your wand and put your hands up!"

This stranger fell to his knees and slowly pulled out his wand, he set it on the ground in front of him and held his arms out.

The head of the Auror department quickly strode over and attempted to snatch the wand when it refused to come to him by use of a spell.

Attempted.

Magic snapped out of the wand and stung the wizard's hand. Blue eyes burned in anger. "What is the meaning of this!"

The strange man finally spoke, "Well Tom, my wand has always had a strong aversion to you," The words were strained and it obviously pained the man to speak to the Auror head.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was no man to cross though; he had studied under the most powerful Auror in the British Isles, Albus Dumbledore, until the man had stepped down.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked carefully, his wand was still raised to the other man who merely chuckled.

"Because you marked me as your equal." The man finally slumped forward, protecting his wand with his body and groaning.

"Take him to a holding cell. Make sure that only I am allowed in to see him. The minister does not need to be informed as of the moment."

With those final words Tom Riddle disappeared.

* * *

><p>It took Harry a few hours to wake and in the time it took Tom Riddle had called for his senior most Aurors to return to the office. As Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Kingsly Shakelbolt, Lucius Malfoy, and Mad-eye Mooney entered his office he motioned for them to take a seat.<p>

James and Lily sat on oppisite sides of the room, not willing to make eye contact, Mad-Eye sat in the middle with Sirius sitting next to James and Lucius reluctantly sitting next to Lily with Shakelbolt seated on his other side.

"You six have been called in because of a curious occurance that occured last night at roughly 2232. You are all aware of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, and what happened last night is a first in the time since the Veil was establsihed. A young man emerged looking rather war-torn."

All eyes in the room widened and Tom folded his hands together. "We are waiting for the man to wake and when he does I will begin questioning him. He knew who I was and seemed quite frightened to see me after emerging from the Veil. His wand lashed out at me when I attempted to confiscate it."

Mad-Eye spoke, "It takes a lot for a wand to lash out on its own. Have you spoken to Ollivander or his assistant about the reason why this man's wand may have lashed at you?"

Riddle shook his head, "No, I was actually going to send Lucius to question him on it."

"Shall I go now then sir?" Lucius asked, eager to be away far from Lily.

"I suppose it would be best if we found the answer quickly. Yes Lucius, please make sure that Ollivander is clear on the situation and that he must not share any information." Malfoy nodded his head and stepped out of the office, a loud crack from just outside the door signaled his Apparation.

"James, Sirius," Here he looked to the two rough wizards seated at the end, "You two will accompany me to question this man if he acts like he knows you I would appreciate it if you would play along with him, try and get as much information from him as possible."

The two friends nodded curtly, "Lily, Kingsly, and Moody, I want you to go find teams to research the oddity of this man passing through the Veil. Each of you will spearhead an investigation team. Pick different areas to research and cover as much ground as possible. Go."

The three Aurors nodded and quickly swept out of the room leaving only James, Sirius, and Tom in the room. "One of you two is to apprehend his wand since when I try the blasted piece of wood stings me. We will run a sweep on it and discover what spells he has cast recently and just who he is. Let's go see if he is awake."

Tom lead the way down to the holding cells with Sirius and James flanking either side of him. When they entered the cells they found the mysterious man to still be sleeping.

Carefully James stepped forward and quickly found the wand held limply in their prisioner's hand. Grabing onto the wand he pulled it from the sleeping man's hands and escaped to the safety outside of the bars. As they began to leave James turned his head to find a pair of sad, emerald green eyes staring at him from under a mop of black hair. Shivering, he speed up to keep step with his superior.

Entering a safe room Tom Riddle cast the charm to preform _Priori Incantatem_. Aside from a strange spell that none of the three had ever heard of and a few _Expelliarmus_ there was nothing of note on the man's wand.

"Sir, the man must have woken when I took his wand from him, as we were leaving he looked at me." James finally said after the wand check was completed.

"Well after we have checked for his identity we will return to the cell," Tom said, "It should only be a matter of a few more minutes."

James nodded and looked at Sirius. "There is something off about him Sirius, something familiar, but not quite so..."

His childhood friend merely shrugged though, "I don't really know what it is mate. We'll just have to wait and see, maybe it's someone you've followed before."

Their boss looked back at them, "Are you two coming or are you going to stay back and gossip?"

Sheepishly they ran to catch up.

* * *

><p><em>It's okay Harry. That couldn't really have been Dad, Sirius, and Voldemort all in the same place, standing calmly next to each other.<em>

Harry Potter was pacing in his cell. He was 36 years old for crying out loud. At least he was when he left his deminsion. Did he go to a younger time? Harry honestly didn't know.

_My wand knows it's Voldemort and won't let him touch it. Everything is going to be okay Harry._

He kept trying to tell himself this but Harry just didn't believe it. His father was alive and working with Tom freaking Riddle! What about his mom? What about his alternate self? Harry shook his head. All in good time he would get his answers.

_Speak of the Devil._

Harry laughed quietly to himself as Tom Riddle reapppeared, his father and Sirius in tow behind him. He noticed his father carrying his wand and reached out sadly towards his wand. The man holding it paled and stepped back.

"Since you are awake would you care to answer us a few questions sir?" Tom's voice was like honey and Harry grimaced.

"If I can get my wand back."

A wave of his hand sent James warily stepping into his cage and handing Harry his wand before quickly back-peddiling out of the room.

"What is your name boy?"

"Harry."

"Your full name please." Tom sighed exsasperated.

"Harry James Black-Gryffndor-Potter." He rambled as he examined his wand for damage.

"Who were your parents?"

Emerald eyes flicked up to meet Tom's cold ice ones. "I'll give you two guesses."

The ice hardened.

"It doesn't work that way Harry."

"Lord Potter, Lord Black, or Lord Gryffndor Tom. We are not friendly with one another and I have earned my place." Harry's voice was cold and his face was stone as he went head to head with the commander of the Aurors.

"We have no proof as to any of those titles and the position of Lord Black and Lord Potter are currently filled by the other two men before you," Tom hissed, "So why don't you answer my question _Harry._"

Harry glared, "If I answer your question I get to ask my own. I can hold them till the end. Fair?"

Sirius and James glanced at one another, "You're not really in the position to barter for things mate," Sirius said with a laugh, "You're lucky you got your wand back."

"Fair," Tom said quietly and with an icy look silenced Sirius, "Don't forget your place here Black."

Subdued, Sirius nodded his head and pulled James back a step with him and whispered something into his friend's ear before resuming a position of formality and authority.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Getting in trouble still Sirius? From one life to the next, beyond the dead and the living. Some people never change and others..." Here the man trailed off before sizing up the Head Auror. "Others change more than could ever be believed possible. How's life treating you Tom? No fathers abandon you? Or did your mother not die giving birth to you?"

Tom Riddle eyed the man before him, "My mother and father are both long dead. Death at the hands of one another. Now please answer the question. Who are your parents?"

"James Potter," said man tensed, they had figured as much from the results of the wand, "and Lily Evans nee Potter." Harry had gone back to examining his wand, "Did you release the Basilisk and kill muggleborns at Hogwarts or did you never figure that one out?"

Tom stared at the other man. "What Basilisk?"

"A no then." The strange man laughed hysterically. "No of course not, with mummy and daddy still around what reason would you have to become a crazed killer? Why would you want to kill my mother," he held up three fingers and ticked one down with the mention of his mother, "My father," another finger, "Or me?" He formed a fist and shook it. Leaning back against the wall he stared into Tom's cold blue eyes.

"You look better this way," he commented off-handedly. "Not as crazy." He looked at Sirius, "And you look so much more whole...not depraved anymore. I guess not having to be sent to Azkaban would do that."

Harry sighed, "Well Tom, what is the next question going to be?"

The wizard looked back to the two males behind him. James was still reeling from being told that he was the boy's father and that Lily, his once upon a time love, had been the boy's mother.

"Why would I want to kill you, James Potter, or Lily Evans?"

Green eyes saddened and looked to James, "Evans?" The name was whispered and heart-breaking to James.

He looked away.

"Answer my question please Harry, after this I will release you from the cell and we will continue the talk in my office with just the two of us."

Harry sighed before speaking slowly and hypnotically:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just something different for me to try. If you have questions, comments, or ideas please feel free to P.M. me or leave a review and I'll try to answer it in the next instillation.**


End file.
